


Praesidio

by Chandanista



Series: Hibernis Milite [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandanista/pseuds/Chandanista
Summary: In which Draco learns something, Father makes a plan and puts his foot down, and Mother has a good sulk offscreen.





	Praesidio

Draco peered over the table at the strange man on the other side. Mr. James Barnes had saved him from a hippogriff attack several days before, after Draco had snuck outside to catch a closer glimpse of it in the night.

He hadn’t meant to touch it. Draco wasn’t _stupid_. He was just a curious eight year old, and hippogriffs were _beautiful_, the moon had shone on its reflective feathers and it had all just been so very tempting…how was he supposed to know that such a gorgeous creature would be so jumpy and violent? Honestly.

Draco recalled the moment he realized the creature’s beak could rip him in half, the hope that his magic would cause…something…to happen, to save him. Then the shadowed Mr. Barnes appeared out of nowhere, without any crack of apparition, using strange Muggle weaponry to protect Draco from the vicious bird. Not only the weaponry had been strange, the man himself had been abnormally quiet and, although he was the first Muggle Draco had ever met, he didn’t think they all wore grease and muzzles.

After the fight, Uncle Sev and Father had brought Mr. Barnes back to the manor and Draco hadn’t seen him in days. Mother had only told him that their guest needed rest and he should go get his quill for penmanship exercises. He’d seen Uncle Sev in the hallways with potions, but the elf Dobby had kept Draco away from the guest wing. Although he knew it had been at Father’s order, a frustrated Draco had kicked Dobby anyhow, frustrated that he couldn’t investigate the new curiosity. 

He had managed to overhear Mother and Father speaking in the parlor one evening, when he’d been dragging his heels on the way to bed.

Mother’s voice first, “…Muggle from nowhere, wearing an arsenal, appearing at the exact moment the Malfoy heir needed him.”

“I know, Narcissa. I know how it sounds. But Severus read him with legilimency, and after he was imperiused he confessed nothing more than Severus had already found. I truly think it was luck and not a plot of infiltration.”

“But how would you know? He was obliviated by his Muggle masters so many times, and we know he is a trained assassin. Perhaps knowledge of current mission is even hidden from his awoken mind.” 

“That is why we are repairing the long term damage. If he has been sent by Muggles to extinguish our family, or to injure our world, we will find it. But regardless, we cannot let him leave here with knowledge of our home, his...handlers,” and here, Father’s voice had sneered, “will think it is some sort of defensive cloaking technology and will search for it. Hunt us down. They are the worst type of Muggles, weaponizing everything and eliminating anything they can’t claim for themselves. If they even thought that Magic existed, it would be the end for us all. Recall the fear of extinction that swept our parents’ generation when Grindelwald partnered with the Red Skull. We have reason to believe this man’s handlers are the modern acolytes of that monster.” 

A brief silence had ensued and Draco considered returning to his room to think over what he’d heard, as the interesting conversation was apparently over. He’d just risen to stand, carefully, when Mother had spoken quietly.

“Why didn’t you just charm his memory on what he had seen and send him on his way? Surely that would have been the safest course of action.”

“I…I couldn’t, darling. His mind was already so damaged by that disgusting Muggle chair, there was no telling what a ten minute obliviate would have done. Technology and magic don’t mix at all well, just look at that arm of his whenever the elves get near him. He’d saved Draco. He’d saved our son, when it would have been prudent for him to run the other way from a monstrous animal his Muggle intellect couldn’t hope to understand. I couldn’t risk destroying him, I owe him everything for that Gryffindorish act. And you didn’t see his face, Narcissa.”

“I assure you, I did see it, that disgusting grease all over his eyes…”

“No, not that. The way he looked at Draco, like he was hope, like he was an answer to the puzzle of life. If this man can be salvaged, he will be an asset to us, rather than the Muggles. Draco can have his loyalty” a snap of the fingers was heard, “like that. I want him loyal to Draco, to us, I want him here to build our defense against all things Muggle.”

There was a moment of silence before Mother screeched “YOU WHAT?” and little Draco scampered away; down the hall, up the stairs, to his room and shut the door, his heart pounding wildly the entire distance. He had never, in his life, heard Mother sound like that, and he hoped to never hear the refined lady’s voice resonate like that again. 

*** 

Now, here Draco was, staring at his silent Muggle protector across the breakfast table. Mother had told him the man’s name was Mr. James Barnes, and he would be staying with them as guard to their grounds and persons for the foreseeable future. Draco had not indicated that he’d eavesdropped on his parents, nor that he knew his mother was quite against the idea of a Muggle, _any_ Muggle, staying in their house. He reacted with subdued understanding and secretly rejoiced at the knowledge he had a new individual in his life. The house was large and his parents often too busy to spare him companionship, but he knew he could keep his bodyguard--Mr. Barnes—around for a long time to come. 

Draco rose from breakfast with a sniff, and put his nose in the air, as he’d seen his mother do with the elves. “Come along Barnes,” he said, “I have an entire hour until lessons and I’d like to fly in the garden before my tutor arrives.”

Mr. Barnes raised a brow. “Sure thing, _Malfoy_,” he replied in his odd American accent, “and while you’re hovering around a garden I’m supposed to do what, exactly?” 

“Stand there and guard me from dangerous Muggle threats, of course,” Draco sneered.

“Right. Listen, kid,” and the newly installed, Goblin-designed hand rested on Draco’s shoulder, drawing them to a stop. “I work for your dad, and I know I’m just an employee. But show me a little courtesy by right of my being a person, put your nose down, and I think we’ll get along swell.” 

Draco stared at him in shock. The elves never spoke like this, like they were equal to a Wizard. He didn’t quite know how to handle this strange idea. It was like Mr. Barnes thought they could be…

“Friends?” Barnes asked, holding out his right hand.

Draco took a deep breath and shook it. “Friends,” he replied, then with a grin, “I wonder if Muggles have the ability to handle a broomstick in the air?”

Barnes laughed. It was a nice laugh, quiet, and didn’t sound like it had been used in a long time. “Soaring around on a piece of wood? I’ve done and seen some weird things. But I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Oh come now Barnes, we might as well try. It would be difficult for you to guard me from the ground if I’m fifteen meters in the air and a helicopter swoops in to kill me.” 

***

As the two figures moved down the hall, Draco’s disillusioned father watched quietly from a side door. He smiled, knowing that his son would never need to fear Muggle threats. The allegiance of James Barnes for his long-dead companion Steven Rogers would transfer to his son, and the loyalty of dog to master would solidify as it was nourished through the years. 

As they passed him on the way to the gardens Barnes glanced in his direction, then did a slight double take. He nodded slightly in the direction of the watchful father. Lucius was surprised; his disillusionment charm was usually quite good. He nodded back, pleased to have found and employed such a clever Muggle. 

_Yes,_ he thought, _we’ll keep this one around._

**Author's Note:**

> Twice I am struck by inspiration in a week. So pleased I could write another short in this AU.
> 
> Praesidio is Latin for Protect


End file.
